Lost Girl
by mazikeenpendragon
Summary: Kristina always seemed to screw things up somehow. Three to fourshot. Pairings: Kristina/Valerie and Kristina/Shiloh.


**Lost Girl**

**Summary: Kristina always seemed to screw things up somehow.**

Kristina watched with narrowed eyes as her older sister, Sam spoke with Shiloh. The entire thing felt so odd. Sam had been talking badly about the man since she'd met him. Then, just a few days ago, she'd joined Dawn of Day and seemed to hang off of Shiloh's every word.

Shiloh seemed to positively blossom under every smile Sam threw his way. It bothered Kristina. Since her mistake over a month ago of kissing Valerie and the susbsequent rejection and loss of a friend, she'd begun to cling on more and more Dawn of Day and of course, Shiloh. His proclamations of how smart she was and how she was a good addition to the group filled her heart with fullfillment. It was like sunshine after a cool rain.

She pasted a smile onto her face and walked into the room, papers in her hand. "Shiloh! I've got the list of people who've agreed to help out at our bake sale!" She stood in front of her sister and Shiloh, gaze locked on the man in question as she held the papers out to him, biting her lip. She could feel Sam staring at her in puzzlement but paid her no mind.

Shiloh took the papers and began to flip through them and then he met her eyes and gave her a warm smile. "That's terrific, Kristina." He told her softly, standing to lean in close and rest a hand on her arm, squeezing it gently. "I told you you'd do well as the group's ambassador.

Kristina beamed under his praise. "Well I'm glad to make you proud." She said, swaying side to side. Getting ahold of herself she shook her head. "I'm going to see about dinner." And then she was out of the room.

Shayna raised an eyebrow when Kristina stepped into the room. "What was _that _about?" The redhead asked as she shut the refrigerator door.

Kristina's eyes widened. "What was what about?" She asked nervously.

The other girl snorted in an undignified way. "The flirting you were doling out to Shiloh."

Kristina turned away to hide the flush in her cheeks and began to gather items needed to make a homemade pasta sauce. "I don't know what you're talking about." She lied carefully, turning the stove on.

Shayna rolled her green eyes. "You seem really bothered by Shiloh's interactions with your sister." She walked forward carefully and leaned in a bit to speak softly to the brunette. "I'd be careful about that if I were you." Then, she smiled and grabbed her bottle of water and headed out of the room.

Kristina's hands shook as she cut up the tomatoes, onions, garlic, and basil for the pasta sauce. She couldn't stop thinking of Shayna's words. Was she truly that obvious? She wondered. She'd thought she'd been hiding it well. Hell, she didn't think the other members of the group would care enough to notice her bizarre attachment to their leader. She wondered if Shiloh recognized her actions for what they were or if her sister did. The very idea of either knowing was so humiliating. She groaned and lowered her head to her hands in humiliation.

* * *

It was a few days after the conversation with Shayna in the kitchen and Kristina and Shiloh were alone in the house. Sam was with Danny and Scout and the rest of the members had went to help out at the local soup kitchen. She was on the couch reading a book when Shiloh came up behind her.

"Good book?" He questioned her.

She jumped in shock and then turned around to meet his eyes. She gave him a smile. "Yeah. Molly and Josslyn have both been on me to read it." She answered, quickly marking her place with a bookmark. She sat the novel down on the stand infront of her and turned her full attention to Shiloh. "What's up?"

He gave her a friendly grin and took a seat on the couch as well, mindful of her feet. "I didn't expect to see you here." He commented. "I figured you'd be off with the rest of the group."

Kristina answered with an embarrassed laugh. "I was for awhile, but I was pretty exhausted so Addison got me to come back home." She gave a shrug. "I figured I'd take a nap and then read."

Shiloh reached out to pat her foot. "It's always good to take care of ourselves as well." He amended.

She became curious then. "What's going on between you and my sister?" She asked of him, sitting up fully, legs under her.

He laughed at that, clearly shocked by her question. "Nothing." He told her with an amused expression upon his face. "I'm just happy she's giving the group a chance. For you, at least."

Kristina nibbled her bottom lip for a few moments, seemingly thinking something over. Then, she scooted closer to Shiloh and kissed him determinedly on the lips. She felt one of Shiloh's hands move to cup her neck and swung a leg over him so she straddled him, both hands framing his face as she kissed him deeper. When she felt his hands travel down to her waist and slip beneath her shirt, she didn't stop him.

* * *

A few weeks had passed since that moment between she and Shiloh and Kristina. They'd been sleeping together off and on since then, whenever they were alone in the house. Today though, Kristina was at her father's for a family dinner.

"Are you okay?" Josslyn asked, noticing how her stepsister had paled considerably at the site of the food as they took their seats at the table.

Kristina tried to smile at the blonde reassuringly. She was pretty sure she failed though because the teen still seemed concerned. "I'm fine." She answered. "I just got a cold chill."

The blonde's brows furrowed at that. It wasn't cold at all in the house. It was kept fairly warm in here during the winter, especially with the cooking that had been done. Still though, she nodded at Kristina's lie, figuring the brunette would tell her what was going on when she felt ready.

It was when she began to put the food on her plate that Kristina's stomach began to feel uneasy and she hurried to the bathroom without a word, making it to the toilet just in time. When she was done, she flushed the toilet and turned to lean against the wall, bringing her knees up to bury her head in them.

She heard someone come into the bathroom moments later and then the person crouch down to press a wet rag to her forehead. She looked up at that, meeting Josslyn's eyes once more. "I'm sorry. I guess I got sick from Shiloh at Dawn of Day." She said carefully with a shake of his head.

Josslyn seemed to frown deeper at that, blue eyes taking on a look of suspicion. She didn't trust Shiloh as far as she could throw him. Something about him seemed off. Especially the connection he had with Drew that no one had known about. She still didn't know how it hadn't come up until that moment in Oscar's hospital room. "Did anyone else get sick?" She wondered, swallowing hard. She had a sinking feeling that no one else did and that her sister's ailment might not be because she had the flu.

The older girl shook her head and then stood up on shaky legs. "I should get home. I'm really not going to be much company." With that, she hurried from the bathroom to say goodbye to her father, brother, and stepmother.

Josslyn walked out a few minutes later and took a seat next to Michael who gave her a questioning look. She mouthed "later" to him and turned to her food.

* * *

Kristina headed down the aisles of supermarket, grabbing crackers and ginger ale on the way. Then, when she got to the family planning aisle, she paused and froze in front of a shelf full of different pregnancy test. She bit her lips for a few moments, trying to gather her courage. Then, after a quick look around to ensure there was no one around that she knew, she grabbed one of each pregnancy test and shoved them into her basket.

When she got back home, she snuck into her room and to it's adjoining bathroom. She locked the door quickly and set the pregnancy tests on the bathroom counter. She stared at them for a few moments and then ripped open the packaging of one.

It was around twenty minutes later and Kristina was leaning against the counter, staring in disbelief at the pregnancy tests. She stared at the last one she'd tried and the pink lines seemed to taunt her. Every test had the same answer. There was no denying it. Her hand trailed down to her belly and she swallowed hard, cursing herself for the mess she'd gotten herself into because of her jealousy.

* * *

Michael came out onto the porch and took a seat across from his sister. "Okay, Josslyn. What's up with Kristina?"

Josslyn swallowed hard and lowered her head to stare at her feet. "If I tell you what I suspect, you need to promise to remain calm."

He nodded in understanding and settled farther into his seat, eyes on his little sister.

"She says she has the flu. But she acted weird when I asked if she was okay and if anyone else at Dawn of Day had gotten sick. And..it doesn't help that I don't trust Shiloh. I met him awhile back in Oscar's hospital room and he weirded me out. I don't understand how his connection to Drew never came up when Oscar was living in his house. And then there was the way Oscar and Kristina both looked at him, it was like he was some god or something."

Michael's eyes narrowed at that as he got what his sister was suggesting. He made a move to stand but stopped when Josslyn put a hand on his chest, stopping him in his tracks.

"You can't just go and confront him. I don't even know if my theory is correct. And if Krissy were to find out, she'd never talk to either us about what happened." Josslyn told him, sounding older than her sixteen years.

Her brother groaned at that and lowered his head into his hands, knowing his sister was right.

**Next Chapter: Kristina has a run in with Valerie. Sam notices her sister's odd behavior, Michael and Josslyn confide in Molly.**

**A/N: this comes from some speculation I've seen that Kristina might sleep with Shiloh. And spoilers about a surprise pregnancy. I hope it doesn't happen, but...you never know with this show. This will be a four shot at most.**


End file.
